Papyrus/Underfell
Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard. He hates Sans sometimes and can get aggressive at times but In the pacifist run Frisk Might change everyone including him. Appearance Underfell Papyrus is slightly taller than his Undertale counterpart. He has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn. Personality Papyrus is a cold, ruthless Royal Guard commander. He cares little about the well-being of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He rarely shows any emotion, and lacks any remorse for his actions, no matter how gruesome or merciless. Papyrus is perfectly fine with manipulating or torturing others to get what he wants, or to benefit the masses. The only person he shows any sort of bond with is his brother Sans ,and the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne but Sans isn't safe from Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship revolves around their hate towards each other. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart since he wouldn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself. He would even murder a human numerous times. He can manipulate bones. The bones he manipulates can sometimes glow a reddish color, and he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. Fight Deathtraps - Like in Undertale, Papyrus would try to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help. The difference from Undertale, however, are that the traps are violent, and Papyrus attempts to kill Frisk. Dry Bonetrousle - As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight would be similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus only knocking Frisk out and locking them up in the garage, if Frisk continued to show mercy in the True Pacifist timeline. Relationships Sans - As its is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro". Despite all of this, at times it appears to be implied that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Undyne - Undyne is Papyrus' close and only friend. While their friendship is tense like most other monsters of the Underground, they get along alot better than other monsters do. Frisk - True Pacifist timeline: Papyrus tries very hard to kill Frisk and Flowey. He sets out deathtraps and dangerous puzzles for Frisk. He then attempts to battle Frisk face-to-face. This is where Frisk goes on saying that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus thinks for a moment before just knocking Frisk out. Flowey then witnessed Papyrus just locking them up in the torture-room and just lets them rest there while leaving them spaghetti which heals 20HP and a letter with his phone number so they can call him anywhere at anytime, showing they have become aquainted True Genocide Timeline: As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face. Frisk and Papyrus will still have to fight like in Pacifist but Papyrus will die in one hit. Papyrus believes he died in veins and says that they will still have to face Undyne and Asgore before dying. Gallery Underfell Papyrus.png Category:Characters Category:Underfell